Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Wiki:News
Latest News * 1 December, 2018: Episode 82, "Bullseye" premieres. * 25 August, 2018: '''Episode 81, "Rocks Fall, Everyone Duels", premiers. * '''15 May, 2018: '''Episode 80, "Roof Raph", premiers. * '''15 February 2018: '''Episode 79, "YGO Kiwami" premiers. * '''15 December 2017: Episode 78, "Binary Sunseto" premiers. News Archive * 15 November 2017: Counseling Evil episode 3 premiers. * 15 October 2017: '''Episode 77, "Loopy In The Sky With Duel Disks", premiers. * '''15 August 2017: '''Episode 76, "Becky With The Good Deck", premiers. * '''15 June 2017: '''Episode 75, "Valley of the Duels", premiers on TeamFourStar's website after trouble with YouTube's copyright bots. * '''17 April 2017: '''Episode 74, "Right In The Feels", premieres. * '''22 February 2017: The second episode of Counseling Evil aired today. * 15 February 2017: Episode 73, "Throw Haga From The Train", premiers. * 21 December 2016: Episode 72, "Rex & Weevil Do Atlantica", premiers on Youtube and TeamFourStar. * 24 October 2016: New episode! The seventy-first, "The Break-Up", is available now. * 15 October 2016: Counseling Evil, a sequel to Marik's Evil Council of Doom, premiered today! * 19 August 2016: Episode 70 live! Also, there was a new bonus video a few days ago. * 24 July 2016: New wiki style! Read more and leave any comments in the forum. * 28 June 2016: Episode 69, titled "Age-Sex-Life Points", is now on Youtube and on the TeamFourStar website. *'23 April 2016:' New episode today! You can watch "Mad Mai" on YouTube or on the TFS website! *'23 February 2016:' "Toon Pangs" premiers on YouTube. *'15 February 2016:' Episode 67, "Toon Pangs", now available on the TFS website. YouTube version delayed due to copyright system shenanigans. *'16 December 2015:' Episode 66, "United Sucks", premiers on Youtube and on TeamFourStar's website. * 15 October 2015: Episode 65, "Puzzled Shipping", premiers on Youtube and on the TeamFourStar website. * 25 August 2015: Support LittleKuriboh on his Patreon! * 24 May 2015: As of today, there are ''no '' left in this entire wiki. (Images and external links don't count for this score.) Now, let's keep it that way! * 30 March 2015: Roger Slifer, "the Executive Producer", passed away earlier today. (LK's tweet) * 3 March 2015: The season 4 premiere, episode 64: "A New Evil Awises", is now available on teamfourstar.com! * 25 February 2015: * 10 February 2015: A reminder about LK's two new video series, both updated weekly: We're Still Here (vlog about struggling with depression), and The Mark Remark (satirical commentary on wrestling). * 13 January 2015: A personal video from LittleKuriboh, on depression, meeting TeamFourStar, and future plans. Worth a watch for LK's fans. * 10 November 2014: '''Episode 63 premiers on TeamFourStar! * '''16 October 2014: New Naruto Spoof Series Show episode! We don't cover that series here (so far), but go watch it anyway! * 15 September 2014: Episode 62, live on the TeamFourStar site! (will be available on YouTube next week) We've got work to do! * 31 August 2014: LITTLEKURIBOH SELLS OUT!! LK's Blip channel goes away tomorrow, the YouTube one will be more stable, TFS's site will host YGOTAS and LK promises new content. Go watch the news! * 23 May 2014: ...and CardGamesFTW is back. * 20 May 2014: CardGamesFTW has been taken down. Again. * 4 March 2014: YGOTAS episode 61 has arrived! * 28 November 2013: Guess who's back? CardGamesFTW is up! Let's enjoy it for a few hours/days until they take it down again... * 14 November 2013: Cr@psule Monsters episode 3 is now available. Please help write the transcript!